


A Little Too Much

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Human, Bed-Wetting, Dean has an accident, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking at his brother's bachelor party, Dean ends up waking up mid-sleep having wet himself sometime prior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Much

Dean woke up in the dark. It was still night apparently. He let out a quiet noise similar to a yawn mixed with a grunt. He leaned over to look at the alarm clock, but as he shifted, so did something hot and wet in between his legs. Did he have a wet dream or something? Not likely. He had Cas already went two rounds of semi-drunk sex in the back of the car during Sam’s bachelor party. He pushed his hand under the covers and placed it down his boxers, tentatively feeling around. “Definitely not come.” He thought. Dean turned on the lamp and pushed the blankets over on top of Cas, revealing a large dark spot on and around his pants.

 

“Shit.” Dean breathed. “At least it’s not blood.”

 

“Okay.” Dean mused to himself. “I can wake Cas up now and tell him or I can have him find out on his own in the morning. But maybe by morning everything will have dried up? And of course left a stain. So I should just tell him now. But he’s gonna be so fucking mad at me. Of course I just had to somehow piss myself in the most expensive sheets we have. I shouldn’t have had all those purple nurples.”

 

Dean took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “Dean you fucking wimp. This is Cas. Who the fuck cares if he gets upset? What’s he gonna do? Give you the silent treatment for a week?”

 

Dean turned over and gently shook Cas’s shoulder. “Cas…” Cas just mumbled and groaned, obviously nowhere near consciousness.

 

“Cas…” Dean shook his shoulder a little more roughly. Cas groaned a little louder, but still didn’t wake up.

 

Dean sighed and fell back into his original position on his back. He clamored for his phone on the nightstand and turned the LED light on. In one quick movement, he jumped over Cas, opened his eyes, held his phone in front for a split second, and returned to his spot. Cas spat out a long slur of curses as he immediately woke up.

 

“Dean, what the fuck? What the actual fuck!?” Cas scowled.

 

“You wouldn’t wake up.” Dean winced.

 

“Well of course not!” Cas exclaimed. “I’m exhausted, drunk, and now starting to feel a hangover. Thanks for that. But what exactly was so important that I had to be woken at this ungodly hour?”

 

“I uh….I seem to have…-“

 

“Dean what the fuck.” Cas groaned, dragging his hands down his face. “Hurry up and tell me. I’m going back to bed as soon as the sentence is out of your mouth.”

 

“I….” Dean swallowed nervously. “I never thought this was possible, but - I mean never ever didn’t even think this would -“

 

“Dean.” Cas said sternly. “What the hell is it? Is your period late? Did you catch a cold after making out with that drag queen last night? I still don’t know who thought it would be a good idea to invite all of them.”

 

“I…I….”

 

“I’m not your fucking captain.” Cas retorted. “Matey…”

 

“Would you let me finish?” Dean snapped.

 

“You have ten seconds. After that I’m saying ‘Fuck it. Fuck you.’ and going back to sleep. Because obviously it’s not that big of a deal.” Cas said, becoming slightly amused. “Ten seconds starting now.”

 

“I pissed myself.” Dean blurted out.

 

“What? I’m too tired to understand you when you talk that fast.” Cas replied.

 

“Do I really have to say it again?” Dean groaned.

 

Cas nodded. “If you want to tell me. Otherwise, like I said, It’s not a big deal.”

 

“I drank too much alcohol last night.” Dean said.

 

“You’re telling me? I watched you make out with two drag queens at once last night.” Cas grinned.

 

“I’m extremely surprised that you’re not pissed about that.” Dean stated.

 

“Why would I be? It was hilarious. Besides, it’s not like you’re going anywhere. I can tell you for a fact that I am one of the few husbands out there who actually enjoys seeing his spouse drunkenly make out with two other men dressing up as women.” Cas snorted.

 

“Worst. Husband. Ever.” Dean drawled.

 

“Anyways, what the hell did you want?” Cas smiled, the dim light of the lamp really showing how tired he was.

 

Dean just leaned over, grabbed his face, and kissed him.

 

“What was that for?” Cas hummed.

 

“You looked like you needed it.” Dean answered.

 

“I always need you.” Cas whispered, kissing the side of Dean’s neck. “Now please tell me what you want?”

 

“It’s…it can wait till morning. You’re tired.” Dean said.

 

“Hell yeah I am. So at this point, I don’t care if it can wait till morning. I don’t want this rude awakening to have been for nothing. Just tell me and get it over with.” Cas asked.

 

Dean shook his head. “I shouldn’t have woken you in the first place.”

 

“Well you’ll tell me one way or another. Just tell me now.” Cas chuckled.

 

Dean looked at him for a moment, but saw nothing but love and fatigue on Cas’s face. “I…I pissed…myself...”

 

Dean brought his eyes up to meet Cas’s. There was more than love there though. Dean was right. He was about to get the yelling of his life time.

 

But Cas didn’t yell or scream. He just threw his head back laughing, and then did the same to the blankets. He sat silently, almost as if he was trying to figure out what was going on. Then he laughed. The little fucker laughed. His eyes were squeezed shut he was smiling so hard and his nose was all crinkled up, but Dean couldn’t help but smile at the sight, too.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Cas stammered in between wheezes. “I shouldn’t be laughing, this is just…Oh God this is hilarious. This is fucking great.”

 

“Great?” Dean scoffed. “I pissed myself all over the expensive sheets.”

 

“I don’t give a fuck. I was also right. This was no big deal.” Cas laughed. “So I’m going back to bed.”

 

“Not gonna give me the silent treatment, plot your revenge, not even strip the sheets?” Dean asked.

 

Cas shrugged. “Too tired.”

 

“And what do you mean it’s no big deal?” Dean frowned.

 

“Everyone does it. Every animal does it. It’s a fact of life.” Cas explained.

 

“Yeah. Animals and incontinent people.” Dean snorted.

 

“Do you want me to be upset? Cos seriously, I’m not …. pissed.” Cas grinned like an idiot. “You are.”

 

“Oh my God.” Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“Besides. Some people get off on wetting the bed.” Cas mused.

 

“We are not one of them.” Dean replied.

 

“Not like bedwetting isn’t something I haven’t been around the block with a million times already.” Cas said.

 

“Max…” Dean snickered, recalling all the trouble they had with their son when they were potty-training him.

 

“So see? Don’t care. I’ll wash everything in the morning.” Cas mumbled, falling back down beside Dean.

 

“Are you sure you’re not upset?” Dean asked. “Cause I’d totally understand if you were. I mean Max was a kid. I’m a grown ass man.”

 

Cas sighed, and looked up at him. “Do I need to prove to you that pissy sheets aren’t a huge deal?”

 

“Possibly…” Dean trailed off.

 

“8 years of marriage and you still don’t trust me when I say I don’t give a shit.” Cas shook his head mockingly.

 

“You always give a shit.” Dean said.

 

“Not when it comes to you.” Cas sang. “You should know that by now. I’d help you bury a body and wouldn’t ask any questions. Actually I would, but just out of general curiosity.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and laughed. “Well I know how you are about messes. So yes, I do need validation that you don’t care about pissy sheets tonight.”

 

Cas just nodded and pushed the blankets back on top of Dean and off himself.

 

“What am I supposed to be getting from this?” Dean asked as Cas laid there looking up at him expectantly.

 

“Validation.” Cas said.

 

“What’s that supposed to -Oh my God.” Dean choked as his eyes fell on the growing wet patch on Cas’s briefs.

 

“You needed validation.” Cas smirked.

 

“Y-you-you. Oh my God.” Dean turned away, throwing the blankets over Cas again. “I-I can not believe you just….Oh my God.”

 

Cas just laughed and turned over. “Believe that I don’t care now.”

 

“I believe I’m married to a giant fucking weirdo.” Dean mumbled.

 

“Yeah, ditto.” Cas growled. “Now turn out the lights and go back to sleep.”

 

Dean reached over and pulled the string on the lamp, the room falling dark. He settled back into place and Cas immediately curled up against his side, head resting on Dean’s chest.

 

“Cas. My leg is getting wet. This is disgusting.” Dean muttered.

 

“God forbid your leg is wet.” Cas snorted. “It’s not like you’ve put your tongue in other people’s asses or sucked off 7 guys at an orgy before.”

 

“Shut up.” Dean laughed, pressing a small kiss to Cas’s head. “I love you.”

 

“You too, assbutt.”

 

 

 


End file.
